Computing systems such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, among many other types of computing systems, are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. As computers become progressively more integrated with users' everyday life, the convenience, efficiency, and intuitiveness of the user-interfaces by which users interact with computing devices becomes progressively more important.
“Cloud computing,” in particular, refers to provision of computational resources via a computer network. In a traditional model of computing, both data and software are fully contained on a user's computer. In cloud computing, however, the user's computer may contain relatively little software or data (perhaps a minimal operating system and web browser, for example), and may serve as a display terminal for processes occurring on a network of computers. A common shorthand provided for a cloud computing service (or even an aggregation of existing cloud services) is “the cloud”.
Cloud computing has been referred to as “client-server computing”, however, there may be distinctions between general cloud computing and client-server computing. For example, client-server computing may include a distributed application structure that partitions tasks or workloads between providers of a resource or service (e.g., servers), and service requesters (e.g., clients). Client-server computing generally involves a one-to-one relationship between the server and the client, whereas cloud computing includes generic services that can be accessed by generic clients (e.g., a one-to-one relationship or connection may not be required). Thus, cloud computing generally includes client-server computing, and additional services and functionality.
Cloud computing may free users from certain hardware and software installation and maintenance tasks through use of simpler hardware on the user's computer that accesses a vast network of computing resources (e.g., processors, hard drives, etc.). Sharing of resources may reduce cost to individuals. Thus, any computer connected to the cloud may be connected to the same pool of computing power, applications, and files. Users can store and access personal files such as music, pictures, videos, and bookmarks or play games or use productivity applications on a remote server rather than physically carrying around a storage medium, such as a DVD or USB flash drive.
Moreover, cloud computing may also enable users to share personal files with other users that have their computing device(s) connected to the cloud as well. As an example, one user may initially have sole access to a particular file or group of files. The user may authorize (e.g., via file system permissions) another user, or group of users, to have the same (or limited) access to the particular file or group of files. The other user(s) may then view, edit, and/or share the particular file or group of files depending on the permissions given to them by the original user.